the forbidden two
by MissLestrange3rd
Summary: *first fanfic* Draco refuses to admit that there is more than just hate towards Harry even when all the signs show differently. I don't own any of the characters, their all JKR's work. *I do have a learning disability, I try my best to find my mistakes.*
1. Chapter 1

'Dammit Potter!'

Draco was too high for anyone to hear, he was flying above everyone else on the quidditch pitch, hovering near the clouds, below him was a cheering mass of red and gold and a disappointed sea of green and silver - Harry Potter had got the snitch. A pang of jealousy reached into his chest.

'Stupid Gryffindorks!' he said slowly bringing his Nimbus 2001 to the ground. His broom was beginning to age, the once sleek black was fading into a grey and the words "nimbus 2001" that were once etched beautifully had started to come away, still Draco knew he looked good while riding it. Of course Draco Malfoy knew how good looking he was and took pride in that fact. His mind began to wander away while he was watching Harry get off him broom and throwing his fist of victory in the air, the crowd just erupted with noise, a mixture of cheers and boos.

'Maybe he has got some talent' Draco stopped abruptly, still thinking to himself,

'What the hell am I thinking about? That was pure luck, again!'

As he reached the soft ground he rested his broom on to his left shoulder, lifting it slightly off the ground and proudly walking towards the rest of the Slytherin team.

'Better luck next time Malfoy!'

Hearing the familiar voice behind him and the laughter that followed, he spun around and growled 'Shut it Potter!' before turning back on his heels and storming off the pitch and into the changing rooms, demanding the others to follow.

After changing back into his uniform Draco had lightened up a little, he knew they had Potions last and it would be a chance to see Potter being humiliated in front of the class again. He felt a little sorry for Harry after it all but his hatred always overpowered that feeling while he and his classmates laughed away. Strolling into Snape's classroom, Draco slumped down into his chair and threw his plain black bag underneath the wooden table, not bothering to get out his quill or parchment. The room was filled with an aroma of sawdust and mint. Draco watched Harry as he walked in with his head down, he didn't look like as happy and proud as he did only a few hours ago, following behind was Hermione Granger, whose bushy hair was falling into her face and her back was hunched over from the weight of the three books she was carrying, with no help from Ronald she dropped them with a grunt onto their table and sat down with relief.

"Turn to page 394",

The deep voice came from the back of the room; a tall figure took long strides towards the front of the class with his black cloak swishing from side to side as he walked. He had shoulder length black hair, which looked as if no matter how much he had washed it – it would always look greasy, his face was pale and his thin lips looked as if they had never seen a smile.

Draco leant back on his chair, swinging on two of the legs, scanning the back of the classroom looking for someone to start a fight with. He knew Snape would take his side no matter what but Harry Potter's face caught his eye before he could find his victim for the day. Harry looked beyond tired, the normal glint in his eye was non-existent, the colour in his face was gone and replaced with deep grey circles that sat under his eyes. Harry didn't even pull the slightest smile when Seamus Finniagan once again managed to make a mess and blew up his cauldron and everyone else laughed loudly at him.

'Ten points from Gryffindor!', he heard the deep voice silence the class, taking long steps towards the table where the boy covered in soot sat and with the wave of his wand cleaned up the site. Draco thought to himself..

'What the hell is wrong with him? Poor boy, can't seem to handle being "the chosen one"?'

A feeling of shame washed over Draco and his cheeks blushed slightly although no-one could hear his comment about the famous boy who lived. He often wondered what Harry's life was like behind all the smiles, his father had always told him "Harry Potter's life is easy, he got loads of money left by his parents, a lovely family to look after him and oh, everyone in the wizarding world knows his name" but maybe, there wasn't much truth in his father's words. The older Draco got the more he realised his father, Lucius Malfoy, was just feeding him lies.

Putting the chair back on to the floor and lifting his hand to his face, Draco started to daydream, in his mind they were standing outside the great hall on their first day of Hogwarts.

'Imagine if Potter had been in Slytherin...?'

A group of small children all wearing the same uniform, a long black cloak that almost reached the floor, white shirt and tie, all stood in front of the tall door waiting to be called in. Professor McGonagall had already explained about the four different houses: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and about the sorting ceremony before being seated. They were then being lead through into the great hall, the ceiling was 'bewitched' to look like the night sky, he had remembered Hermione mentioning it to some girl in front of him. Flags of the Hogwart's crest seem to be magically floating above the students. Four tables were vertically laid in front the small new first years each filled with older students all wearing the same uniform except from the difference of the house colours and the different crest on the cloaks. There was a long table horizontally beyond the tables where the students sat, one for the teachers, which was on a small stage to make them a little higher than the rest. There was a small stool placed in between the tables of students and teachers, ready for all the first years to be sorted.

'Maybe if Potter was a Slytherin we would have been friends.. that could have been cool'

'Draco...?'

Hearing his name, Draco snapped back to his surroundings momentarily forgetting where he was, in front of him stood Professor Snape with a puzzled look on his face.

"Everything ok Mr Malfoy?"

Looking around the class he realised he was the only one who hadn't left, the room felt a lot more dark and uncomfortably cold without the other students around. Feeling embarrassed and slightly annoyed that Blaise nor Pansy hadn't bothered to nudge him when they left.

'Yes, everything is fine Sir, just tired!' retorted Draco.

Snape scowled at his useless excuse but before he could even attempt to try to force whatever he was thinking about out of him, Draco rushed out of his seat and almost ran out of the class – he hated when Snape meddled and asked too many questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco mopped down the corridor dodging the first years. He was skipping dinner this evening, he didn't want to be around people or near anywhere that Snape could get hold of him and start asking questions again.

'Ugh, move it brat!' Draco shouted quite loudly at a young girl, she let out a little whimper and ran off in the other direction.

Draco didn't even feel bad until he saw Harry standing alone leaning against the wall. Harry aimless stared at Draco but his green eyes piercing into him making Draco feel uncomfortable. He quickened his pace, wanting to get as a far away from everyone as he could. Draco had noticed Harry had been alone a lot more since Weaslebee and Granger had got together, maybe that's Harry hasn't been very happy lately, not that Draco cared anyway.

Reaching his dorm Draco pushed open the door ready to kick out anyone in there to get some alone time but luckily no-one was there, it was dinner time and everyone should be in the great hall. Pulling off his uniform and into his pyjamas that had his name "Malfoy" stitched into the small pointless breast pocket, a gift from his mother. Draco slipped into bed and stared at the ceiling. Thankfully he hadn't walked into Pansy on his way up here; he would have never got rid of her. Pansy had begun to annoy Draco recently, she was constantly nagging at him for attention, moaning about one thing or another. Being with Pansy felt like another chore to him. Lying in bed his mind drifted, Draco had no control as his sub-conscious took over. He was asleep, dreaming.

_Harry stood alone in the middle of a dark field. A feeling of despair took over Draco and he just wanted to reach out to Harry. Stepping behind Harry, he reached out and put his hand onto his shoulder._

_'I want to help'_

_The scene around him disappear, Draco stood alone in shock, where was his Harry? _

_Suddenly his surrounds changed. It was daytime, in the middle of summer, Draco could feel the warmth on his skin. Breathing in deeply he could smell freshly cut grass. Merely a few feet in front of him laid Harry on his back, eyes closed savouring the sun, next to him laid Ron and Hermione, entwined. They were all talking and laughing at something silly Harry had just said. Jealousy filled Draco. He wanted to be a part of that, he wanted friends that loved and cared for him as the three did for another instead of his own friends that stayed around simply because of his name and blood status. Draco sighed. A loud noise filled the place and BAM! Draco was surrounded by darkness, he put out his hands trying to find something or… someone. He stared to call out for him._

_'Harry..? Help me!'_

_In front of him was a figure, a boy walking towards him – smiles spread across both their faces. Harry went to reach out to take Draco's hand. _

Draco's eyes snapped open. He had been awoke by Blaise talking to him.

'Why didn't you come to dinner last night?'

'Wasn't hungry'

Blaise took his limp excuse and began rattling off a story about some Hufflepuff first years getting mouthy, their punishment was to be held upside by Marcus Flint as he flew up on his broom. Zoning out, Draco started thinking about his dream. This wasn't the first time Harry Potter had been in his dreams however normally he'd dream of Harry's defeat or death. This time was different. Draco, for some reason started to worry about the boy who lived which soon changed to rage.

'I do NOT care about Harry bloody Potter!, sort yourself out Draco' he thought to himself. He pushed all thoughts and feelings about Potter to the back of his mind when he heard a voice.

'erm.. Are you even listening to me?!'

Looking over to Blaise, he grinned.

'No'

'You complete ass… now come on, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first'  
Draco groaned and rolled back over. He didn't need to learn how to defend himself from the Dark Arts when his own father was a Death Eater.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat down next to Blaise when they finally reached Defense Against the Dark Arts. Behind him was Pansy sitting alone, she had obviously saved Draco a seat. Pansy began to moan behind them about how she hadn't seen him in "like forever" and that demanding that he should "come sit with her right now", scrowling Draco turned round and said;

'Just shut it Pansy, your voice is beginning to irritate me'

Pansy's face dropped. Opening her mouth to retaliate, she couldn't string two words together because their Professor slammed the door shut.

'Good morning class!'

'Good morning Professor Lupin' class answered back in sync.

'Today we will be working in pairs!'

Draco looked beside him but before he could ask Blaise to work with him, Professor Lupin carried on:

'However, I shall be picking the pairs'

The class groaned.

'Come on now, it should be fun! – you won't be paired with someone from your house nor someone you would normally talk to'

The class all muttered in disgust at this idea but Lupin wasn't going to change him mind.

'Right then, once in pairs I want you to both find out as much as possible about boggarts; what they are, what they do and why they are dangerous, before we carry on the rest of the less, okay so... '

Lupin started pairing up people; Neville looked terrified at the thought of not working with a friend.

'Pansy Parkinson with... Dean Thomas'

'WHAT? No way! I've always worked with Draco!' Pansy protested.

'Ha, well last time I remember you are both in the same house.'

'Yeah I don't- '

'And I had said, you are not being paired with someone with your own house.'

In a strop Pansy stomped over to sit next to Dean, moving her chair as far as she could away from him, she sat down with a humf folding her arms across her chest.

'Susan Bones with... Neville Longbottom'

Neville almost squeal with happiness, at least he wasn't working with a Slytherin.

**'****_Blaise_**** Zabini **with... Hermione Granger'

'Damn, he got the brains of the class' Draco's sub-conscious told him, he was shocked at himself for compliment Granger.

'I mean... the brains in Gryffindor.' Draco thought, correcting himself.

'Ronald Weasley with... Terry Boot'

The Professor had paired up almost all the class and Draco still hadn't had a partner, he sat alone waiting for Lupin say his name. Draco already planned that whoever he was working with will do all the work.

' Working with another house? Ugh my father will hear about this' Draco mumbled to himself.

'Draco Malfoy with...'

The whole class stopped to watch who Draco was going to forced to work with.

'... Harry Potter'

Everyone other than Harry and Dracos jaw dropped. Even the professor knew the feud between the two boys so making the work together was probably going to be a terrible idea. Harry sighed, lifting up his equipment and walking over to Draco' table, the entrie class was waiting for the two boys to start arguing but neither said a word – they both knew it was no use and that Lupin wouldn't even think about changing his mind.

Draco's heart rate started to increase a little. He turned his back slightly from Harry keeping his head down, not that he wanted to but he didn't want anyone to see the sudden redness in his cheeks.

'Right then, now that settled – now can everyone close their mouths and get on with the first task? I want you all to find out as much as possible about boggarts.' Lupin said he sat down behind his desk.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other before both looking at Draco surprised at the fact he didn't seem upset at all.

'Maybe he has a plan?' mouthed Blaise to Pansy.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

'Erm...' the tone in his voice was flat. Harry was thinking how to ask a question without causing offence and starting an argument, he wasn't in the mood for that. He just wanted this lesson to be over now.

Draco looked at Harry dead in the eye waiting for him to carry on.

'Do you actually know anything about boggarts?'

'Nope.'

Harry was shocked at Draco, he hadn't even made a snide comment about his lack of knowledge. Draco continued to look Harry in the eyes.

'He has nice eyes, so green.' once again Draco's sub-conscious took over this time he didn't bother correcting himself.

Draco smiled slightly.

'Well, do you know anything about them?' Draco repeated the question back.

Quite taken back by Draco smiling and that he was politely speaking to Harry he couldn't really get his words out.

'Erm... Well...'

Harry was waiting for a narky comment about how he was stupid or that he should "spit it out" but there was nothing, just Draco continuedstaring at him waiting for an answer.

'I remember Hermione mentioning once that they take form of your biggest fear'

'Clever Granger eh?'

'Wha-?' Harrys eyes widen. Draco Malfoy, one of his biggest enemies, just complimented his bestfriend.

'Don't look so shocked Potter...'

'... And don't tell Hermione I said that' Draco finished quickly and quietly.

Letting out a little laugh, Harry replied

'Hah, said what? Pretending he hadn't heard anything in the first place.

Draco smiled a little. Looking up, he saw Professor Lupin watching them both, his eyes narrowed but he looked happy.

Lupin had the class do the first task through the whole lesson. Draco felt as though he didn't want the lesson to end. Him and Harry were sat quietly sharing a book both trying to find out more information about the boggarts together. Every so often they would point at a new piece of information, mumble quietly about whether it was right or wrong then write the finding onto spare parchment.

'Alright then class, you all worked well today – see told you all that working with someone new wouldn't be too bad. Once you have packed up your things and you are dismissed'

Almost the whole class had left before Draco and Harry actually started packing up, they had find a large chuck about Boggarts and where both writing it down in scrawny handwriting, once finished Harry and Draco went to grab the book that sat in the middle of them, their hands touched instead. A funny feeling reached into Draco's chest, something he hadn't felt before. The two boys started at each other for a short moment, both blushing before Draco let go.

'Er... Yeah...' Draco couldn't seem to put his words together.

Harry looked at him with his crooked smile,

'See you next lesson' Harry picked up the book, shoved it into his bag and walked out the class where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

Draco shoved his stuff into his bag, threw it over his shoulder and wandered out the classroom, stood at the door was Blaise and Pansy who also waiting for him.

'Bad luck working with Potter mate' Blaise said as the three of them started to make their way to the Great hall.

'Well... it isn't too bad, you see, I made Potter take the book so I don't have to worry about and I can get him to talk to mudblood and do the work for me, ha' Draco said, he felt a lump in his throat. He felt terrible calling her that.

**AN: I'll probably start taking longer to update now, college and everything – also because I realise now how hard my idea will be ha, also sorry this is quite slow and boring I don't want their relationship to suddenly happen to fast and out of character so yeah, bare with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco walked into the Great Hall and wandered to his seat, the same one he's sat in since the first year – right in the middle of everyone.

His mind wasn't on the latest gossip that Pansy and the others were talking about, he tired blocking out her whining voice. He stabbed a piece of chicken on his plate and shoved it in his mouth. He wasn't even hungry. Draco sighed and put down his fork.

'You ok?' Blaise quietly asked Draco.

'Yeah' Draco snapped back.

Blaise decided to not ask again and returned to eating his food, reading a potions book laid out above his plate for their newest assignment from Snape. Draco pushed his plate forward looking look over to the table furthest away where the Gryffindors sat, scanning their table. He wasn't looking for anyone in particular but the golden trio caught his eye. Ron and Hermione sat on one side with Harry sat in front opposite. Harry looked alone even with his best friends sat in front of him, talking away about god-knows-what. Hermione looked as though she was about to punch Ron in the face, seeing this made Draco laugh quietly to himself. He looked back up over to the three, just in time to see Harry slam his fist on the table and storming out the Great Hall.

Draco had a sudden urge to go after him.

'No Draco, you stay and eat, you don't care about him' he thought to himself.

'... I hope he is ok'

Draco's mind started to think about Professors Lupins class. That feeling he had felt before when their hands touched was filled his chest again, he had never felt that feeling before. He had no idea what it meant but it felt warm and good. Putting his head down, he could feel his cheeks burning.

'Maybe I could be friends with him...'

'... What the hell am I thinking? He is "the boy who lived", my greatest enemy...'

'... I know I know, I won't be a complete ass to him anymore, I don't want to add more to his problems...'

'... Unless he starts it, yeah ok' Draco planned it out in his head. He was no longer going to randomly cause arguments or make silly comments, unless Harry started it of course – he didn't want his fellow Slytherins thinking he was going soft.

Draco needed a reason to get away from everyone and to the dorm without questions to think in peace.

'I'm going to the bathroom Blaise, be back soon'

Draco strode out the hall and towards the Slytherin common room but he saw Crabbe and Goyle stood outside the door talking to one another.

'Damn it!' Draco said taking a detour to the toilet.

Walking into the boy's toilet, he heard sniffling behind one of the cubicles, ignoring it Draco went and stood in front of the mirror pushing back his hair back into place, he sighed. Sometimes he wished he wasn't a Malfoy, the name gave too much grief. Draco was in the bathroom for another five minutes in silences when suddenly behind him the sniffling cubicle was unlocking their door. Draco didn't even both to turn around because he could see in the mirror. The door opened and there stood Harry wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. Harry noticed Draco and gasped, frozen to the spot. Draco spun round; he could see Harry's eyes were red and watery.

'Don't bother Malfoy!' Harry raised her voice, reaching for his wand.

'Wha-?' Draco turned back around putting his head down; he was shocked, he didn't know what to say.

Draco breathed out, shaking his head. He had the urge to hug him and let him know it'll be okay but that would be wrong, that would be weird... wouldn't it?

Before Draco could turn around to help, Harry was gone the door swung back behind him and Draco was alone in the bathroom.

'What the hell is wrong with you Draco?! You DON'T care about Harry bloody Potter, nor do you care if he is upset and hurting...'

'I wonder what's wrong with him... '

'No! I don't want to know, he made his chose first year when he decided to be friends with Weaslebee!' Draco argued with himself.

His hands gripped the side of the sinks, scowling at his own reflecting in the mirror. He needed to get to the dorm before anyone could see him; he didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Blaise. Draco left the bathroom, he hid beside a group of Ravenclaws girls who were all talking about their assignments they had done. Draco sighed with relief when he saw Crabbe and Goyle had walked past towards the Great Hall without even seeing the blonde haired boy bobbing next to the girls.

'They always were pretty stupid' Draco muttered to himself.

Reaching the door of the Slytherin common room he hoped no-one was in there that would bother him.

'Password?' as normal the painting spoke to him.

'Er, pure-blood'

Before the door was even open fully Draco slipped through, he didn't want to be stopped by anyone. He hoped Pansy was still down in the Great Hall otherwise he'd never be alone.

'Hello Draco' it was Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco nodded slightly and smiled back rushing past her and up into the boy's dormitories, luckily once again it was empty as everyone was down eating their lunch. He sat on the edge of his bed, sighed and fell backwards, starfish'ed out, staring at the ceiling.

'I wonder if Harry is ok now' Draco sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about Harry whether it was a bad or good thoughts, Mister Potter was always on his mind.

'Not that I care obviously...' Draco added just in case someone could hear his thoughts as if they were pouring out his ears and eyes and into the air.

'I can't help him anyway; I'm Draco Malfoy and well... He is Harry Potter...'

'... I have my reputation to up hold.'

'Just forget about Potter.'

**AN: Sorry, this isn't chapter isn't very exciting. I have a plan behind all my plots and ideas now. This is going to be quite a long fanfic but I will finish it, I'm not going to stop half way through - mainly because it annoys me when people do that anyway haha. *please let me know if you notice any mistakes, grammar, spelling ect – that will help me in the future.***


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** OKAY, I'm sorry, I even found this chapter a little boring to write, but I need it to actually be able to carry on with my idea, sorry sorry sorry, just don't hate me! *Reviews would be helpful guys!* (let me know if you find any mistakes, I couldn't check this one over properly)**

Draco must have fallen asleep while he laying on his bed because before he knew it Blaise was shaking him awake.

'I've been looking everywhere for you! You didn't come back, so after I ate I went to check the toilets and you weren't there, are you ok? Seriously, what's- ?'

'I'm here aren't I? So quit moaning, you're starting to sound like Pansy!'

Blaise faced was shocked, Draco, his best friend since the beginning had never snapped back at him like that. Blaise knew something had been bothering Draco recently but he also knew that if Draco didn't want to speak about it then he wouldn't, there was never any point in trying to force it out of him.

'Erm... Oh right, well, we have Potions now, we're going to be late'

'I don't want to-'

Draco sat up suddenly and he thought to himself:

'If I go to Potions I'll see if Harry's ok' Draco felt a little bit of happiness fill him. He jumped up out of bed and stretched. Fixing his hair that had fallen out of place while he was sleeping and tugged his uniform back in order, he grinned at Blaise;

'Let's go then!' Draco said. Speed walking out the dorm, and out the common room, straight towards Professor Snapes class room, Blaise was confused by the sudden change in Draco's mood but didn't mention it; he knew, you just don't piss off a Malfoy. Draco and Blaise walked into as though they owned the place. It was there last lesson of the day and their Professor was late.

'That's odd, Snapes never late' Blaise whispered to Draco as they sat down. Draco shrugged his shoulders. He sat on his chair sideways, facing Blaise but his eyes circled the room looking for the golden trio. He saw Neville staring back at him, who quickly looked away when they made eye contact, there was Dean and Seamus sat in front of him. Dean had been laughing at Seamus about something, before Seamus playfully punched him in the arm. Draco couldn't see any of the three but suddenly the door creaked before slamming shut, the class went silent and spun round to see who it was. And there they were, the three friends but they all looked miserable. Hermione was in front, carrying her usual amount of books with no help from Ron, she went and sat down first, picking up the first book on the pile and sticking her head in it. Draco saw she was once again reading Hogwarts, A History.

'I swear, that's all she reads' Draco thought to himself shaking his head.

Ron pulled the chair out from next to her and sat down, rolling his eyes. He lent back on the chair and crossed his arms against his chest.

And there he was.

Harry slid on to the chair the table behind them, alone, putting bag on the empty chair next to him. He stared up into space. Draco wondered what he was thinking about.

'Looks like they've had another argument haha' Blaise said when he noticed Draco was looking over at them.

'Ha, yeah probably what do you think it was about?' Draco answered, regretting it as soon as he finished his sentence,

'I mean, would be good to have something else to use against Potter.' Draco spat out quickly, he hoped Blaise wouldn't even notice.

'Well, I heard that...' Blaise leaned in closer; he didn't want anyone else to hear.

'... Potters has lost it since that Black guy died...'

Draco had forgotten about the death of Sirius Black that his Auntie Bella had caused. He looked back over to Harry, who now had his head on the table protecting it with his arms.

Blaise continued;

'And apparently the red-head, basically told him that he needs to get over it or something like that'

Draco felt sorry for Harry. He had lost his parents, got stuck with magic-hating muggles, and then when he finally meets someone who's family, they to, get killed. Draco hated Ron, he always though he was a bit of a dick.

'He doesn't deserve to be friends with Harry or Hermione' Draco thought to himself.

20 minutes into the lesson and their Professor still hadn't turned up. Not that the class cared, Draco could see that over half the student was rushing doing the assignment that was due today. Draco hadn't bothered with it; he knew Snape wouldn't humiliate him in front of the class instead he'd would wait until they were alone to lecture Draco. And he'd just get someone else to do it for him later.

Draco sighed and looked back over to Harry to find that he was already staring at him, Harry's half heartily smile lingered for only a millsecond before he looked back down that the table. Draco's heart rate increase rapidly, his palms got all sweaty and his cheeks changed to a bright red.

'What the hell?' Draco thought to himself.

'Just admit it Draco, you want to get to know him better'

'Ha, no you don't, you don't even care about him' Draco argued with himself.

Draco's eyebrows pushed together, he shut his eyes tight.

'You alright Draco?' Blaise asked, his head cocked to the side.

'Yeah, fine – headache that's all' Draco replied.

The door once again opened from the back of the classroom.

'I am sorry to tell you all, that Professor Snape will be unable to teach this lesson today, you now have a free hour before dinner' it was Professor Dumbledore, stood in the doorway.

'You are dismissed'

The class cheered and all began to pack their stuff away. Blaise looked over to Draco,

'So what should we do until dinner?'

'oh and, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?' Dumbledore carried on.

The two boys looked up at Dumbledore, everyone else stopped in the tracks to see what he was going to say.

'Professor Lupin would like to see you both alone, quickly'

Draco looked over at Harry. Harry looked back at Draco.

'Erm... Ok sir' Harry answered Dumbledore for them both.

'Oh, and Harry, be nice' Dumbledore smiled at Draco before spinning around and leaving the room.

'I'll meet you in the common room.' Draco answered Blaise before getting ready to walk alone with Harry.

'... walking... alone... with Harry...' Draco thought, biting his lip.

Draco Malfoy was nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy was afraid.

The rest of the class had left leaving only Draco, Harry and Hermione. Ron had already left with Dean and Seamus.

'I'll meet you in the common room?' Hermione said, glancing over at Draco then back to Harry.

'Sure' Harry didn't seem bothered at all.

'Right...' Hermione said before leaving the room.

Draco bit his lip and looked down hoping that Harry would speak first, Draco's hands were shaking so he shoved them in his pockets. He looked back up at Harry.

'Erm... Ready to go?'

Draco nodded and began to walk towards the door with Harry right behind him.

'I wonder what Lupin wants' Harry said. Draco didn't know if it was to him or if Harry was just thinking out loud so he kept his head down and didn't answer. Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched Draco walk right beside him.

'I'm not going to hex you or anything Malfoy, I'm sure we can talk without trying to kill each out at least once?' Harry said, the tone in his voice seemed that he didn't even believe what he just said. Draco looked at him and raised his brow; a smile spread on his face as he shook his head.

'What?' Harry said, his eyebrows smushed together.

'I didn't say anything, did I? Draco said playfully.

'No, but-!'

Draco laughed. He felt so comfortable beside Harry. His mind was telling him how wrong it was to be feeling happy while stood next to his biggest enemy.

'Ferret' Harry muttered under his breath, obviously annoyed at Draco.

'Aw, cheer up Potter, you get to spend your free time with me.'

'Oh yes, because I just love spending time with the loveliest guy in Hogwarts!' Harry retorted, his words full of sarcasm. He looked at Draco, raising his eyebrow. Draco just smiled to himself.

'Why didn't you do anything earlier? Or tell anyone?' Harry blurted out, his face was serious.

'What?' Draco was surprised at Harry for even asking.

Harry's head swung low and almost in a whisper he replied, 'In the bathroom, why didn't you say anything?'

'Well, I thought obviously someone else had done my job for the day and I didn't...' Draco's voice trailed off, remembering Harry as he was stood in the middle of the doorway, his eyes swollen, red and teary.

Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor,

'You didn't want to, what?' Harry's face carried a puzzled look.

Draco stopped and stared at Harry, they had stood this way in front of one another so many times before yet this time it was different, they wasn't trying to hurt one another they were merely talking.

'I-didn't-want-to-make-things-worse' Draco said quickly hoping Harry had heard it and wasn't going to make him repeat it, he felt awkward enough.

Draco closed his eyes.

'Jesus Draco, why did you tell him that anyway, why didn't you make up some bullshit excuse, dammit!' Draco was angry at himself. He opened his eyes again and there stood Harry still, a strand of hair fallen across his face, Draco had an urge to push his hair out of his eyes.

'His eyes...' Draco thought.

'Shut up idiot, he's nothing special' still arguing with himself.

Harry smiled.

'Oh, so the wonderful Draco Malfoy does have a heart?'

'Wha-?' Draco didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Harry that he had started to care for the boy, seeing as Draco couldn't even admit it himself.

'That's because you don't care Draco' he argued more.

'NO! Just I was in good mood!' Draco began,

'Maybe next time you want to go bawling your eyes out in the bathroom and I catch you, I won't be so nice!' Draco shouted.

The smile on Harry's face faded.

'And there's the Malfoy I know.' His tone was dry and hateful walking ahead through the long corridor.

Draco felt terrible; he started walking down the corridor to at the same pace as Harry. He wanted to shout and scream at him for thinking that Draco was a heartless guy yet at the same time he wanted to grab his hand and apologise.

'Oh, I hate it when he calls me Malfoy!'

Draco had always hated it when someone called him Malfoy, he felt as though they were just comparing him to this father, a father that cared more about being a loyal death eater than a dad. They both walked in silence, Draco needed to start a conversation; he hated walking in silence it gave him too much space to think.

'Why do you think Lupin wants us?' Draco spat out quickly.

'No clue' Harry replied, shaking his head.

'Just say it Draco, just say sorry, you'll feel better' Draco was deciding to himself.

'Yeah but then you'll look like a weakling!'

'Exactly, and your father always told you; "Malfoy's aren't weak" the final though made me decide to not even bother to attempt to apologise, he didn't want to seem soft to the famous "Chosen One"

'I give up' Draco said.

He was going to end up just like his father, a man stuck in a vicious circle, always controlled by the Dark Lord. He wished he had a friend to talk to, of course there was Blaise but he'd think he's a right twat for even thinking about being friends with the Potter boy let alone being anything more than friends. Draco sighed, and stared over at Harry again who was already looking back at him, his eyes narrowed, Draco didn't realise he had spoken out loud. Draco's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, he looked down, wanting to get away from everything, when he suddenly felt something on his shoulder, he lifted his head a little and saw Harry's arm extended out, touching him. Harry Potter was trying to comfort him. He didn't say anything; he just smiled slightly and nodded before dropping his arm and knocking on Lupins classroom door.

Draco's hoped Harry couldn't hear his heart that was pounding loudly in his chest, catching his breath.

'Harry, I'm-'

'COME IN!' the voice boomed from behind the door.

Harry glanced at Draco before opening the door and walking in, the two boys stood in shock. The whole room with filled with Cornish Pixies flying freely, causing chaos.

'So I was trying to clean out the room, and I found where Lockhart hid a few things, ha!' Lupin said, explaining himself as he fought off two pixies that attacked his head.

'And seeing as you two worked well together in my lesson, I hoped you could both work together in here and put them back in the cage while I go and run some errands?' Lupin almost begged.

'Erm, Okay' Harry said.

Draco raised his eyebrow at him.

'Fine!' Draco spat out rudely.

'Great, now I get to spend more time with Potter alone' Draco sighed as he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: this chapter is kinda short, sorry I'm so tired but I shall upload another chapter or two over the weekend!**

'Thank you boys! I'll be back before dinnertime!' Lupin said shouting over his shoulder as he left the classroom.

Draco looked over at Harry, who at the moment, was being poked in the forehead repeatedly by a small pixie. Draco laughed out loud, flicking the small creature away from Harry's head.

'Thanks' Harry said, a crooked smile lingered on his face.

'Anytime' Draco said, his cheeks blushed.

'So, how do we get rid of these things?' Draco continued

'Well, we could use the spell that Hermione used back in first year... just... I can't quite remember it'

'That's helpful' Draco said, raising his eyebrow, pushing away another pixie before it got to close to his perfect face.

Draco looked round the classroom. It was a mess. All the papers that once laid on Lupin's desk were now decorating the floor, books sat with their contains be ripped out by the tiny creatures, the blue curtains hung lifelessly, with tiny holes missing from all over, where the pixies had gotten their teeth into it. Draco sighed, he'd much rather be in the common room right now. Draco looked back over to where Harry was standing, he was trying to pick up the paper but the two pixies worked together to cause more chaos, pulling them out of his hands, watching the strain and frustration on his face made Draco chuckle.

'Shut it Malfoy!' Harry stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

Draco was shocked, was Harry still angry at him?

'Or I'll hex you!' Harry continued, smiling.

Seeing him smile made Draco relax, he felt more at ease with him than anyone else. Draco smiled back.

'You remembered that spell yet?' Draco asked.

'Erm, nope, not yet ha! We'll just have to stun them one by one, STUPEFY!' a red spark flew from Harry's wand, hitting one of the pixies square in the chest, both the boys watched as it dropped to the ground with a thud.

'Show off!' Draco groaned.

'Jealous!' Harry laughed, raising his eyebrow.

'Pftt, no!' Draco replied, pulling out his wand and aiming it at a pixie pulling at the curtain.

'Stupefy!' Draco said loudly, the same red spark flew from his wand and hit the pixie perfectly in the back, it dropped.

'That was pure luck!' Harry said joyfully.

The boys leant against the table, both taking it in turns to stun a pixie, showing off. Harry saw two pixies pulling apart a book from the corner of his eye. Walking over to it, he tried to pull it away from them but two more pixies joined pulling on one side while Harry pulled on the other, Draco watched in amusement, not even noticing the big group of pixies heading towards him.

Draco felt a tug on the back of his uniform, before he could turn around he was already being lifted in the air.

'AHH!' Draco screamed. More than 50 pixies had teamed together, pulling on his hair and uniform, he was already two feet in the air.

'HARRY! HELP?!'

Harry dropped the book that he had been fighting for and spun round, he was greeted with Draco suspending in mid-air. Harry stood almost underneath Draco, he lifted his wand and pointed it up at the mass of pixies holding onto Draco.

'IMMOBULUS!' Harry shouted out confidently, hoping it was the right spell.

The pixies suddenly stopped, frozen in the air, unable to move or hold onto Draco, as his body dropped to the ground below he had no control over it. BOOM! The noise filled the room as Draco landed on top of Harry, they both tumbled to the floor. Harry was on his back while Draco laid on top of him. Harry wasn't sure what to do...

'Are you ok? Harry asked.

Draco groaned, lifting his head, leaning up on his elbows, they were face to face – their noses almost touching, the two boys laid there... stunned. Draco couldn't move, he was too shocked to move.

'I thought you couldn't remember the spell?' Draco questioned Harry without moving, raising his eyebrow.

'His eyes...' Draco thought as the emerald green stared back at him. His heart thudded hard against his chest. He didn't even care if Harry could hear it. Draco's mind was screaming at him to get up but he ignored it. Their eyes filled with shock, and neither of them knew what to do.

'It just came to me.' Harry giggled; his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

5 seconds felt like hours, as one another simply stared at one another.

'Kiss him' Harry thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco lifted himself up off the floor; he extended out a hand to help Harry stand up. The boys looked at each other, both red in the face. Clearing his throat, Draco brush down his uniform to get rid of the dust that it had collected from the fall.

'Er... you ok ?' Draco said not looking up, twisting his fingers together.

'Erm... Yeah, you?' Harry answered.

'Yeah, ha thanks! For like... rescuing me' Draco said looking down at his feet.

'You're welcome!' Harry laughed.

The pixies still floated in the air, unable to move. The room seemed a lot quieter without them flying around causing chaos. The door suddenly opened behind them, making them both jump before spinning round to see who was there. It was Lupin. It was already close to dinner time.

'Ah, good job boys! I can finish it from here, thank you' Lupin said.

'You may leave now' Lupin continued.

Draco and Harry looked up at each other for the first time since they got off the floor, Harry's crooked smile lingered. Draco smiled back. Lupin cleared his throat. The boys looked quickly over to him.

'It's good seeing you two working well together, without trying to kill each other yet.'

'ah, Draco can be alright sometimes.' Harry winked at their Professor.

Draco smiled. A warm feeling filled his chest, his heart raced and his face changed to a shade of light pink. He looked down at the floor and pretended he hadn't heard it.

'Let's go then Malfoy?' Harry said, looking over at him.

'... Huh? Oh yeah ok' Draco felt disappointed; he knew he had to go back to where it would be completely wrong to be seen being nice to Harry Potter. He sighed. Harry and Draco lifted up their stuff and started to walk towards the door.

'Bye Sir!' Harry shouted.

'Bye boys, see you tomorrow morning, first lesson!' he answered.

Draco smiled at Professor Lupin and nodded at him. Harry opened the door and held it open for Draco. The boys were alone again, they were heading towards the Great Hall, they had both forgotten that they were meant to meet everyone in the common rooms.

'Well... Erm...' Harry started, it created an awkward atmosphere.

'DRACO!'

Draco looked up to see Blaise standing at the end of the corridor waving; behind him was Hermione and Ron walking towards Harry.

'You ok Harry? He didn't hurt you did he?' Ron said. Draco threw him a disgusted look.

'I'm probably a better friend than you are' Draco thought to himself.

'Shut up Ronald!' Hermione growled at him, looking up at Draco.

Draco smiled a little.

'Come on Draco, Get away from that mudblood, people might start thinking you're friends with them!' Blaise continued to shout.

Draco could feel Harry's body tense up next to him and Hermione stood in shock, she grabbed Ron's hand before he could react.

'Leave it' she whispered to him.

Harry gave Draco look of disgust before storming off to the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron.

Blaise walked towards Draco.

'Sup!?' Blaise asked.

'... Fuck off Blaise, why did you say that?'

'Wha-?' Blaise looked shocked.

Draco shook his head and walked off towards the Great Hall.

'Draco?' Blaise shouted behind him, trying to keep up with his pace.

**AN: I'm sorry, this is short – I'm so tired asdfghjkl, this is more of a filler chapter than anything, bare with me guys. LIFE IS HARD. Reviews would be helpful, let me know what you think will/should happen. **


	9. Chapter 9

Draco didn't want to around anyone. He never wanted to see Blaise, again he was so angry at him. His blood boiled as he stormed into the Great Hall and placed himself between Crabbe and Goyle. Other Slytherins looked over at him, surprised that he wasn't sat in his normal seat in the middle of the table, but they didn't ask questions, everyone knew – you don't ask a Malfoy questions. Draco didn't want to eat, he didn't feel hungry anymore. He looked over to the Gryffindor table in search for his new, secret friend.

'He probably hates me now' Draco thought disappointedly.

Draco was beginning to admit to himself that he did care about the other boy, the boy with a funny shaped scar and round glasses but now Blaise had gone and ruined things again. He continued to search for the boy and his friends, as quickly as his heart pounded when he saw him, it sank when he saw how happy the three were, laughing and joking at Fred and George, who had just slipped a few puking pastilles into Dean's pumpkin juice. Draco sighed, he longed to be part of that, be a Malfoy gave him the respect of course, but it didn't give him the type of friends he wanted, Many times his "friends" had not backed Draco up against the trio, like the time when Hermione punched him in the nose, their excuses were "she's a girl"

'... Granger throws a good punch' Draco said, chuckling back at the thought.

Draco got up silently, ignoring those who asked where he was going, he looked back over to where Harry sat, to be greeted with the boy staring back, his cheeks a little pink from laughing too hard, a half-hearted smile, that disappeared quicker than it appeared, Draco nodded.

'OUCH!'

Draco looked back in front of him, where stood an angry looking Pansy.

'DRACO!' she squealed.

'Where have you been baby? Blaise said you was pissed off with him before storming off into here, are you ok sweetie? He didn't hurt you did he? She said, lifting her hand and caressing his face.

Draco scowled and discreetly looked over to Harry, who was looking towards Pansy with narrowed eyes, his hand gripped so tightly around the fork that his knuckles turned white, Harry growled quietly before turned his back to them, lifting his hand to his face and carried on eating.

Draco pushed away Pansy hand, she's was already annoying him.

'Just leave me alone.' Draco said quietly before pushing her aside and walking out the Great Hall. He hoped she wouldn't follow him. Draco didn't want to go back to the dorms; he knew he wouldn't be alone long there.

'The library!' Draco thought, no one would bother to look for him there.

Draco walked faster than his normal pace, racing up the stairs and towards the library. He rushed into the big room that was filled with every kind of book he could think of, he sat in a far corner as far away from the door as possible, it was quiet and almost empty, Draco liked that.

Sitting behind a desk, he pulled out his potions book and flicked through it onto their most recent page, Draco began reading it, the words weren't making sense to him, after the first page his mind started to become distracted, pulling Draco in to ignore the book laid out in front of him...

'There's no way I want to be friends with Harry Potter, my biggest enemy, I mean... Why would I want to be his friend? His probably annoying and downright rude...' Draco started thinking to himself, staring out into space.

'Father wouldn't allow it anyway... Even if he did allow it, it would only because the Dark Lord would have ordered me to do something... Why didn't I get a normal family? Not one like the Weasleys, their just blood-traitors!' Draco growled in disgusted at the thought of a family like Ron.

'But just ones who cares more about their son than some evil wizard.'

'What are you talking about Draco, of course you wouldn't mind being friends with Potter and even Granger, they wouldn't care about your name or blood status, they would actually stick by me and help me... '

'Doesn't matter anyway, they all hate me anyway...'

Draco sighed, his mind was made up – he longed to have friends like the golden trio. But it would never happen, a Slytherin friends with a bunch of Gryffindorks?, everyone would think the world is crazy.

Draco imagined himself with the three friends, all laughing and joking about how Seamus had managed to blow up a feather back in first year. He imagined that he was one of them, the fourth friend, accepted and loved just like the other three did for each other now.

Draco sighed loudly.

A little cough bought Draco back to reality, he looked in front of him quickly ready with an evil look to scare whoever had dared to disturb him away, but she stood at ease, it was Hermione Granger. She held 5 large books in her arms without any trouble, dropping them down on the table, they fell out of her arms with a thud, she smiled at Draco.

'Need any help with that assignment?' she asked looking down at the book sprawled out on the desk.

**AN: is anyone actually enjoying this fanfic or? **


	10. Chapter 10

'Why would I need help from you?' Draco asked, refusing to look directly at her, his tone was flat.

'Well... The fact that you're staring off into space and also that your parchment is still blank'

Draco looked down, he had forgotten about everything in front of him, he couldn't be bothered to do the work anymore.

'Why would you want to help me?' Draco asked, curious.

Hermione pulled up and chair and sat opposite from Draco.

'Well...' she shrugged, Hermione didn't have an answer; she had no reason to be kind to him after all the years of shit Draco had given her and the others so she just dodged the question.

'The assignment is simple, there's a book which has all the answers in really, you just have to write it in your own words.' She said.

'Okay, which book?' Draco asked, he realised he might as well take the help from the smart witch of their age while he could instead of getting a complete idiot like Goyle to do it for him later.

Hermione got up out of her seat and wandered off to a bookshelf close to them.

'Ah' she said, smiling as she pulled out the right book and walked back to towards Draco. She flipped to the right page then spun the book so it was the right way up to Draco and with her long finger, pointed to the section Draco needed. She smiled.

'Here, this page – just read it, write it in your own words and there, you'll have done it'

Draco looked up at her and actually smiled.

'Thanks Granger'

'You might get a better grade if you started doing the work yourself you know' Hermione said, raising her brow at him.

'Yeah, because I knew exactly what book I needed before you came along' Draco said sarcastically

'You sounded like Harry then'

Just hearing his name caused Draco to go a bright shade of red, he kept his head own hoping she wouldn't notice.

'I will never understand your feud with each other...' Hermione said, as though she was talking to herself.

'I could easily imagine you two being friends if you both didn't argue all the time'

Draco looked up, he face fixed with shock.

'You really think that, Granger...?' He pushed his eyebrows together until they almost formed a clump in the middle of his forehead.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she hadn't see Draco look so... innocent before.

'Well... yeah, I don't see why not!' she retorted quickly.

Draco chuckled to himself, shaking his head he started writing, looking back at the book Hermione had laid out for him every few minutes. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she watched him work. She suddenly realised.

'Why are you in here? I've never seen a Slytherin in here, let alone you' Hermione wondered.

'Huh? Oh... Erm...' Draco was a little unsure how to answer.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes still narrowed as she waited for Draco to answer.

'Well, I needed more space to work'

'That's odd; normally you get someone else to do it for you'

'I felt like a change would be good'

Hermione shook her head. She pulled "Hogwarts, A History" out of her bag and began to read.

'Do you ever not read that book? Draco asked, he had see her countless of times with her head stuck in it.

Without even looking up, she answered.

'You always learn something new if you read it more than once.'

'Right...'

Draco ignored her and went to finish the assignment; he was only a few sentences off from the end when he heard his voice.

'Hermione, there you are... what are you-? Harry was speechless when he saw Draco sat on the other side of the table.

'Hermione! What are you doing with him? Are you ok? Did he force you or something? Ron babbled on.

Draco went to answer but instead he just sighed and looked down, he didn't want another reason for Harry to be mad at him again.

'Honestly Ronald!' Hermione raised her voice just enough to shock Ron.

'I was merely helping Draco with his assignment, my OWN choice.' Hermione emphasised on the last three words. All three boys stopped and stared at her.

Harry looked over to Draco, his cheeks went a little pink.

Harry cleared his throat a little and looked over to Ron, who was staring at his feet.

'We're going back to the common room, are you coming Hermione?' he said looking at her.

Still red-faced and angry, she replied quickly

'Yes'

'Ok, Well...' Harry started looking over to Draco who was looking back.

Hermione got up, lifting her book and carefully placing in back into her bag. She sighed.

'See you tomorrow then Malfoy, we have Professor Lupin first thing.' Harry said.

Draco nodded. Draco's favourite little crooked smiled appeared on Harry's face before he turned and walked away followed by Ron.

'Bye Draco!' Hermione said as she spun round and followed the others.

Finishing off his assignment and packing away his stuff, Draco smiled to himself, he had forgotten that they had Lupin first lesson tomorrow.

**AN: sorry I won't be updating as often, I'm at my last few months of college so I got a lot of work to finish, but I won't stop writing half-way, that shit annoys me, when the holidays come I'll be able to update a lot more, but until then – bare with me thanks!.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Those who are asking when Harry and Draco are getting together, slow it down, I don't want to jump into their relationship when there's barely even a friendship yet – I did say this will probably be a long fanfic aha, this is also kind of a short/filler chapter it's probably not that brilliant but I'm not feeling great and haven't slept well – I promise you a long chapter next though, okay!**

Draco almost skipped back to the common room, he felt lightheaded and happy. Tomorrow meant Lupin's class and Lupin's class meant he'd get to work with his Harry. Draco smiled to himself. When he had finally reached the dorm he stormed straight towards his bed, he wanted tomorrow to come quickly. He walked past Blaise, ignoring him and started to strip from his uniform and into his pyjama's.

'What the hell did I do wrong?' Blaise demanded an answer; he didn't understand what he had done to upset him.

Draco put his head down and yawned.

'Too tired, night' Draco ignored his question, as he folded up his uniform and set it on top of this trunk that was marked with "D. Malfoy", in a Slytherin green.

Blaise wasn't going to give up this time, he didn't care if he pissed off Draco Malfoy, he hated it when they argued. They had been best friends since the first year. They had been through a lot together and Blaise could tell something was bugging Draco but he just wasn't telling Blaise anything.

Blaise sighed.

'I'll always be here for you, no matter what' Blaise said quietly, looking down at his feet with his hands pushing themselves through his short black hair. It looked as though it had taken a lot of energy just to say that.

Draco stopped in his train of thought, he knew Blaise would always be there for him, same with Draco to Blaise, but neither of them would admit it, they were way too stubborn for that.

'I know...' Draco started he didn't really know what he was going to say, he looked down; he couldn't bare to look at Blaise when he was being all soppy.

'So you know you can tell me anything, right?' Blaise continued.

'Yeah I know...' Draco answered.

Draco's mind started spinning. Could he really tell Blaise, his bestest friend, about all these mixed up feeling he was suddenly having for their enemy?

'He'll probably think you're insane...' Draco began thinking to himself, he need to either tell the truth or come up with an excuse quickly.

'And there's the possibility he'd tell Pansy...'

'Who'll tell everyone... That loud-mouthed cow'

Draco looked up and stared Blaise in the eye, and smiled.

'Harry bloody Potter, always has to get in the way' Draco thought to himself.

'I'm fine Blaise, just still annoyed with that damned werewolf! I mean, who does he think he is? And how dare he make me work with that thing' Draco's stomach turned, he felt terrible, for both lying to Blaise and talking about Lupin and Harry in such a manner. Draco just wanted this conversation to be over so he could get to sleep.

'Alright...' Blaise knew he wasn't telling the truth, he could see it in his eyes but he didn't carry on with the questions, he knew that Draco would eventually come to talk to him about whatever it was bothering him.

'Good-night Draco'

'Good-night'

Draco slipped into bed and turned on his side. He started thinking about what had happened in Lupin's class. He realised Harry hadn't bothered to push him away.

'Hermione even thinks we'd be good friends... Ha, Weaslebee would hate that!'

Draco closed his eyes; his imagination sent him back to Lupin's class, when he had tumbled on top of him... He could see Harry's eyes. So green – like emeralds, so bright yet there was so much sadness dwelling on them, as though he was carrying the whole world on his shoulders. Draco wanted to be the one who changed that. He wanted to be the one to make Harry's day.

All these thoughts ran riot through Draco's head, he refused to admit that maybe he was started to care for the boy but Draco was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he no longer hated Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok, I'm sorry. I have a week off next week, then it's literally my last month at college, I'm not going to stop half-way through this, I promise! Just bare with me until the summer holidays and then I should be updating more often.**

Draco wake up earlier then necessary, he looked over out the window, the sun was barely seeping in.

'It must be at least 5:30am' Draco groaned, he rolled on to his back and attempted to get back to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him.

'Lupin first lesson' Draco thought.

'Yes I know, go back to sleep' he argued back with himself.

'But Harry' Draco swung his legs over the edge of the bed, scanning the dorm he saw no one else was even stirring. There was a chill in the air, Draco felt goosebumps rise across this body, he shivered.

'might as well go take a shower' Draco mumbled to himself as he go up off the bed, walking past his trunk he picked up a plain white towel and headed to the bigger showers that all the houses shared. When he reached there, Draco looked in the mirror, his hair out of place from where he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. He began undressing, just dumping his clothes on the floor – wherever he pleased, no one ever bothered to tell Draco what to do they just dealt with it. Draco's pale white skin stood naked in the cold bathroom, Draco never cared who'd see, he knew he was flawless and loved showing it off to anyone. The shower was steaming; he stepped inside it, savouring the hot water drooling over his perfect body. Draco began to wash himself, he sniffed deeply, the smell of his body gel filled the small cubicle, apples.

There was another shower being turned on across the room, Draco's head jolted to the noise of the rushing water, it made him jump a little. There was someone else in the room, Draco knew it wouldn't be another Slytherin, none of them would ever get out bed this early. Draco went back to washing his face and then his body once finished he just stood under the hot water wondering.

'Who could that be?' Draco thought, it was such a stupid question, there are hundreds of students it could have been anyone but Draco wanted to find out.

'Just wait then' Draco's brain told him. So he did, Draco stood under the water for at least another 20 minutes, waiting, his fingers and toes were starting to go all wrinkly from being in water for too long.

'God, who takes this long in a shower? Draco said, getting antsy. He was about to give up when he heard the other shower switch off, Draco followed and also turned off his. The room hung in silence for what seemed forever. Draco unlocked his door and went to grab his towel, unsure of which door would soon open but suddenly the other door was being unlocked as Draco wrapped his towel round his lower body. Pretending not to care he began picking up and folding his pyjamas, lifting his head a little to see who it was, a small gasp let out of Draco's throat without command. It was Harry.

'Er, Hi Draco' Harry said, he smiled slightly but he seemed uncomfortable. Harry was gripping the towel round his waist quite tightly.

'... Hey' Draco answered, he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he stood up slowly, holding his clothes in one hand and his towel in the other. Draco looked Harry up and down taking in his appearance as he stood there. Harry's body was covered in goosebumps.

'Why are you awake so early?' Draco blurted out of curiosity.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

'I couldn't sleep.' Harry replied, Draco could see a flicker of sadness flash across the boy's green eyes.

'What about you? I'm sure Slytherins don't normally ever leave there dorm this early' Harry asked.

Draco chuckled.

'Just couldn't sleep either' Draco smiled a little. Harry's eye narrowed so much they were almost slits in his head. Draco watched as Harry's eyes dropped to look at Draco's body, Harry swallowed loudly.

'Er...' he started, clearing his throat.

'Ok well, see you in Lupins!' Harry said, so quickly he almost stumbled on his words; Harry's face turned a bright shade of pink and he started walking out the bathroom.

'Er, yeah – see you there.' Draco answered.

Draco stood in silence. He thought of what he had just seen. Harry Potter in just a towel. Draco had always imagined Harry being scrawny and boney but he was so wrong. Draco thought of how the water dripped of the muscles bulging out of Harry's stomach and how the veins on his hands pushed themselves out as he gripped onto the towel. Draco's sub-conscious began to imagine what those hands could probably do.

Draco felt a tingling feeling between his legs that brought him to sudden realisation that he was daydreaming about Harry being naked.

'What the-'Draco shook his head trying to shift the image from his mind.

Draco looked round the bathroom, he was still alone luckily, clearing his throat he made his way back to his dorm, it was still so silence except from Crabbe snoring loudly in the corner. He dried his body quickly putting on some boxers and a pair of trousers and slid back into bed. He didn't see the reason of getting ready complete just to sit around for ages.

Draco laid there, the sun was now starting to fill the room but he still had at least an hour before everyone would start waking up. Draco began to think of Harry in his towel staring at Draco's body.

'He obviously liked what he saw' Draco chuckled to himself.

'But who wouldn't'

The same feeling from earlier lingered between his legs but this time he didn't ignore it, letting the blood rush there, filling it up. Draco smiled to himself, he closed his eyes and wrapped his hand round his own long shaft.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is a terrible chapterL I'm unwell and stressed, I apologise for any mistakes, I'm extremely tired. Not long now until I'll be able to update more often, that's if anyone is even reading this anymore aha.**

Draco had fallen back to sleep, he was awoken by the loud chatter of the other boys in the dorm.

'Come on, lazy!' Blaise said, shaking Draco's arm.

Draco felt a lot more refreshed now he had a little extra sleep; he swung his legs over the side of his bed and almost jumped to his feet. He had remembered they had Lupin's lesson first thing after breakfast, knowing this brightened up his mood. Draco picked up his shirt, tie and robes off of his trunk where he had left them the night before. Blaise watched in confusion, he wondered why Draco looked so happy.

'Draco, we have Lupin's after breakfast' Blaise said, thinking Draco may have forgotten.

'Yeah I know.' Draco answered without even looking at him: Draco stared into the mirror fixing his hair.

'And you gotta work with Potter?' Blaise said, the tone of his voice made it obvious that even Blaise was unsure of what he was talking about but hearing his name Draco looked up at Blaise, the smile vanished. Draco realised his best friend had began to notice that something wasn't right.

'Oh, erm... I know, I have a little plan' Draco said, lying through his teeth.

Blaise's eyebrows almost connected in the middle of his face, he didn't know whether to believe Draco or not but he didn't want to fall out with him again.

'Oh, cool coming for breakfast?' Blaise said changing the subject.

'Yeah! Let's go' Draco said as he threw his robe on and headed out the dorm.

Walking down the stairs the two boys chatted away about gossip Blaise had heard about the other houses.

'Well, I heard that Luna chick is a completely nuts, Pansy and her little gang started taking her stuff and hiding it all, and apparently Loony keeps blaming these things called "nargles"? Oh, and her dad is the editor of the Quibbler, so that basically says what kinda of family she must have' Blaise groan in disgust

Draco started laughing, though he felt sorry for the Luna girl, he would hate it if people kept hiding his stuff. Draco looked up and his heart suddenly skipped a beat, walking in front of the two was the golden trio. Harry looked beyond tired; next to him was Hermione hand in hand with Ron, going off at him for not doing an assignment himself. Draco watched Harry from behind as Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes.

'He obviously didn't get back to sleep earlier' Draco thought to himself.

Suddenly Crabbe came bouncing past them and barged right into Harry causing him to drop his books. They dropped with a thud and scattered around him, Harry sighed.

'Watch it Potter' Crabbe spat at him.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were picking up the books closest to them, Draco picked up one of the books that landed at his feet. It was Advanced Potions, Draco handed it over to Harry without saying a word, Harry stood up straight staring at Draco. As he took the book from Draco their hands brushed slightly, both boys blushed.

'Thanks' Harry said before turning away with Hermione and Ron.

Blaise looked up at Draco, raising his eyebrow.

'What...so does this plan of yours involve being nice to Potter?' Blaise asked.

'Erm, no! Just think, if I start pissing him of now then he isn't going to do the work later, is he?' Draco stumbled over his words hoping they made sense.

'Guess so' Blaise nodded.

They walked into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table that was already filled with those stuffing their faces, Draco and Blaise sat in their usual spaces. Draco wasn't as hungry anymore nor was he as happy as he had been earlier, seeing Harry's face made him wonder.

'Why wasn't he getting any sleep?' Draco thought to himself picking up some toast.

Draco looked over to where the golden trio sat, Ron was mimicking to Harry to eat while Harry was shaking his head saying no, his plate stayed empty. Harry turned around slightly and looked over his shoulder at Draco. Draco felt embarrassed to have been caught staring and looked away, a few seconds later he looked back, to be greeted with Harry was still looking over at him he smiled, Draco smiled back. Once he had finished eating a piece of toast, Draco sat reading his cope of Advanced Potions waiting for Blaise to finishing eating before they both headed to Lupin's class, they were just on time when they walked through the door went to sit next to their assigned partners. Draco's heart pace quickened as he saw Harry already sat in the seat next to his. Pulling out his chair Draco sat down and threw his bag under the table. The class was now waiting for their Professor to arrive.

'Hello Ferret' Harry said looking up at Draco. Draco's favourite crooked smile filled Harry's face and his eyes light up.

Draco laughed quietly 'Alright Potter?'


End file.
